I'll be here...
by Summoner Yuna
Summary: ~A Raine and Laguna fanfic (really sweet one). This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it ^.~ ~


I'll be Here  
The Love Story of Laguna Loire and Raine Loire.  
  
When Laguna was wounded in a battle he ended up in the city of Winhill. The people of the village found him and took care of him. In this city, he met a very lovely girl named Raine. After the battle he never heared anything about Kiros and Ward. One day Ellone waoke him up and bring him to the restaurant where someone was waiting for him. In his suprise he found Kiros.He heared from Kiros that Julia, his first love, got married to General Caraway. His feelings got hurt but he doesn't show it to anybody. Kiros asked him to go back in the army but he really wanted to stay in his peaceful life with Raine and Ellone. Raine really do have feelings for Laguna but doesn't wanna admit it coz she doesn't wanna get hurt if Laguna leave her. One night, Raine found Laguna in the restaurant. She walk up to him.  
"Hey Laguna," she said smiling.  
"Oh, hey Raine!," Laguna said with his cheerful voice.  
"I...I've heared about what happened to Julia....I never have suspected you having a relationship with a very popular girl.....," Raine said with her low soft voice. She feel bad because compare her to Julia...she admits that Julia is better than her and she felt like she doesn't deserve Laguna.  
Laguna scratches his head,"Oh, that's okay....besides...I..I left her ...it's my fault.."Laguna said and takes a sip of his wine."Raine...."Laguna said while staring at his lime colored wine.  
"hm?"Raine said looking at him.  
"Did you....ever liked someone before?"Laguna said unsure.  
Raine blushed and looks away from Laguna"W...why did you ask?"  
Laguna shrugged and looked at Raine.  
Raine looked and him and their eyes suddenly met. Raine realize how cute Laguna's eyes was just like what Julia told him before. Raine blushed deeply.  
Laguna, noticing hor beautiful Raine was, blushes lightly."So umm....if you don't wanna talk about it its'ok"Laguna said still staring at Raine.  
"No!," Raine said.She softly smiled at Laguna."I did....infact I do have someone I like...."  
Laguna turned away and take another sip on his wine,"R...really?"  
"Yeah, he's the man I've dreamed for the rest of my life.....he's my ideal man....he has the cutest puppy dog eyes......."Raine giggled and smiled at Laguna.  
Laguna look at Raine and he blushed deeper than before. He remembered Julia told him the same thing about how attractive his eyes were. He thought to himself ::could it be?Nah, why would Raine like someone like me....but what if::"h.....he does....?...do I know this guy?" he asked the beatiful angelic figure infront of him.  
"Maybe....he has black hair and a mascular figure....."Raine continues describing the guy he like while smiling sweetly.  
::hey, I do have a black hair and not bragging or anything but I have a mascular figure.....::As he thinks on his mind someone called Raine.  
"Hey Raine!" a costumer called.  
"Hold on a sec!,"Raine winked at Laguna and said,"Talk to you later!"Then she walked away going to another costumer.  
::Raine.....what should I do?...Aha!I'll go help her!::Laguna stood up and walk up behind Raine.  
Raine was taking orders from the costumers. After taking the orders Raine turned around and saw Laguna."Hey Laguna!"  
"Raine could I like.....help you out or somethin'?"Laguna said shyly.  
Raine smiled at him warmly and said,"Sure,it would be a great help"  
Laguna blushed and nodded at her"Yeah.."  
"Come on!"Raine and Laguna walked to the kitchen. She gave the list to one of the assisstant.Raine was sweat on her face"Phew!I'm gettin' tired easily....Maybe I'm turning fat!."Raine said giggling.  
"You're not fat!"Laguna exclamed.  
"Hey I bet Laguna could carry you Raine coz you're not fat!Not at all!"An assisstant exclamed.  
Laguna winked at the assisstant and said"See even he agrees with me!"  
"Well, I don't!"Raine said sticking out her tongue to them.  
"Oh yeah!"Laguna hold Raine's slinder waist and carried her.  
"Hey!Put me down!"Raine said trying to move around so Laguna would drop her.  
"Hey!Stay still will ya?"Laguna said smiling.  
"You too love birds just hang around with each other on the balcony we can handle the restaurant..besides Raine needs to have a little rest"The assisstant said smiling and winking at Laguna.  
Raine looked at the assisstant and said,"You sure?"  
"Of course!"the assisstant chukcled and nodded.  
Raine and Laguna went to the balcony and hang around there. They gaze into the deep dark sky. As, a shooting star cross the sky Laguna looked at Raine. He stared at her for a long time.  
"Isn't the view of the City from here beautiful?" Raine ask Laguna with her soft, delicate voice.  
"Yes, it sure is....." Laguna let out a happy sigh as he just kept staring at Raine.  
Raine, noticing that Laguna is not looking at the view, look at him. She blushed slightly when she saw his attractive eyes."How would you know if it's pretty if you're not looking at it hm?" Raine ask Laguna teasingly.  
"I don't need to look at those because the most beautiful sight is right before me....."Laguna said passionately at Raine.  
Raine, blushing deeply, looked at Laguna. She gaze on his face for a long time,speechless. Finally a word came out from her mouth,"oh...."  
Laguna, realizing that Raine is blushing, looked away and said,"Yeah the view in here sure is pretty!"::I hate it when I get embarrassed....I'm already close but ugh!I blew it!.::  
Raine, dissapointed, looked back at the view of the city."I'll just go back downstairs maybe they need my help." She walked away and went downstairs.  
Laguna hit his forehead with his hand saying,"Ugh!I blew it!Why do I get so embarrassed when shes right infront of me!I'm close!I"m really really close!"  
Laguna helped Raine and her assistants to close the restaurant.  
"well, I ...I better get going Raine....."Laguna said sadly.  
"Yeah...and..."Raine said not finishing her sentence.  
"hm?"Laguna ask curiosly.  
"Thank you for helping us out......we, specially me, would like to thank you.."Raine said while looking up to Laguna smiling brightly.  
Laguna blushed deeply......"W-well, I am....I better get goin' now......Cya guys tommorrow....", but before he leave he look at Raine with his grayish eyes and said,"See you later....Raine..," he said her name with his soft voice as thier eyes met.  
"Yeah...see you...later...", Raine said blushing.  
Laguna wanted to stare at Raine's face longer but he has to leave so he turn around and walked to the door and went outside. He was walking to his house while imagining Raine's beautiful face...her lucious lips....her lovely eyes and her pale skin that suits her well when suddenly......  
"Hey wait Laguna!", a voice called out.  
Laguna turned around and saw Raine,"Oh Hi again Raine!"he said as he gave her a smile.  
Raine hands him a plastic bag,"Here Laguna..I remembered that I prepare this for you this morning but I forgot to give it to you coz there's alot of costumer in the restaurant so it might have slip in my mind!^.~()" she said with her soft tired voice.  
Laguna reached his hand to Raine's,"Why thank you...it is very tjoughtful of you to make this for me..." he said with his very romantic voice. Instead of taking the plastic bag, he hold Raine's hand.  
They both blushed.  
Laguna told hmself:: I'm not gonna be embarrassed!I ain't gonna let this second chance go.....I'll....:: he slowly leans closer to Raine's face.::She has the prettiest eyes.....the sweetest attitude:: he told himself as he leans closer to her.  
Raine blushed very deeply as she slowly closed her eyes.  
Laguna did the same thing. He closed his eyes and lean closer to her face.  
Raine let go of the plastic bag and hold Laguna's hand with her delicate hand.  
As their lips are very close to each other (one inch far from another) something interupted the sweet scene.  
"Uncle Laguna and Raine sitting in the tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!,"Ellone said giggling.  
They both opened their eyes. Raine looked away blushing and Laguna turned to Ellone.  
"wha?!Hey aren't you suppose to be in bed young lady?"he asked embarrassed.  
"Oh!Unlce Languna come on!I wanna watch!"Ellone said giggling.  
"We..." Laguna looked at rain for a minute and looked back at Ellone,".....were not doing anything!"  
"I saw you guys with my two eyes!"Ellone said to Laguna and looked at Raine,"Isn't that right Raine?" she asked Raine sarcastically.  
"I.....I don't know what you're talkin about......" Raine said denying while still hiding her face.(To be continued) 


End file.
